Led By Example
by HUNTER OF THE SHADOWS
Summary: With a deadly virus destroying life in the digital world can Davis protect the ones he loves?


**Chapter 1- Protecting The ones We Love**

"Davis," she spoke exhaustedly, frowning while doing so, "Just let it go?" She was very upset that it had escalated this far.

Staring at her for a second he sighed before walking away, his head hung low. She could hear him cursing under his breath and she knew it wasn't because of her.

Much to Kari's approval Davis seemed to have finally experienced a mental growth spurt. These few weeks had been wonderful, without him rushing around, harmlessly annoying everyone as he used to.

With it came a new mysterious disposition and she was still a little confused by him. Deep down she knew it to be the same Davis except for some strange behaviors. Folding her arms, she smiled thinking of how easy things now seemed, except for the particular moment.

She understood Davis objections to the plan; everyone understood them, having had themselves the same worries.

As she watched the blue clad Veemon tangle endlessly with Gatomon, she couldn't help but smile as her partner trumped the rookie level digimon. She found it extremely touching when the two friends stood up panting and Veemon thanked her for the lesson before the two proceeded to wrestle again.

She wished with all her heart the moment could stay forever as it was, but she knew that an ignorant dream. Time changes everything and she of all people knew that. People change physically and mentally as had she. Feelings also change; as were hers.

Sometimes however change brings with it dangers and that was why they were going to take the risk. To protect the ones they loved and to honor those who had fallen.

A little over a year ago they had been recalled to the digital world yet again and while their other missions had been grave, this was a new kind of horror and it made her sick with worry. She could feel despair and hopelessness and tried to push them away.

Stealing a glance at Davis, she found him watching her intently from his seat on a rock. Refusing to break his stare she kept focused eye contact with him before he shifted his eyes to an area behind her left shoulder and stood, slowly walking away. She rose quickly wanting to talk to him, there was much to say. She felt a hand on her shoulder and was met by T.K's warm gaze.

"Kari," he spoke. "Davis is right it's too dangerous, go home."

She tried to find Davis but he was already gone.

"T.K, I have to stay. It's my duty to everyone." She spoke softly hoping he would let it go, she had just had it out with Davis and was still tired from it. "I have to talk to Davis." She spoke before quickly turning away and heading in the same direction as Davis.

She hoped he had not gone far and was pleased when she found him after only a few minutes. Gatomon was by her side and she smiled knowing she would always be there for her. That thought brought with it nausea at the realization of what could happen.

Davis was standing with hi back to tree looking out at the field they had just crossed. She felt many things; some of which were recognizable. Others were not so familiar and she struggled to make sense of them. It reminded her of how she had felt when she had looked Davis' in the eyes for the first time.

Veemon stood next to his partner, watching the field as a slow smile crept onto his face. He pounced and Kari giggled as Gatomon proved to him how slow and predictable he was. The two of them began tumbling and wrestling and Kari was glad that she could talk to Davis alone.

She realized Davis was looking over at her smiling and she felt her cheeks warm. She sat softly on the grass before gesturing for him to sit next to her. When he sat down she pushed the lump in her throat down and spoke.

"Davis, I'm sorry." She whispered into the cool twilight air.

"You have nothing to be sorry for Kari." He assured her. "You'll never have to say that to me, so please don't."

"Davis?" she asked timidly.

"Yeah?"

"Why are you always like this?" she asked in a weak voice. "How can you be so nice to me?"

"Because," he spoke pointing at the digimon as they kicked up dust in their scrimmage. "I want to wrestle with you like that."

"Most girls would do worse to you for that." she giggled as she smacked him. "I want to know the truth."

"Well," he started with a stammer before clearing his throat. "There's appoint in your life where things become clear I guess." He said with goofy smile.

"Where's that from." She sighed. "A fortune cookie?"

"No," he laughed, "I decided what exactly is important and I'll fight for the two of them with all my strength, even if it costs me my life."

"Them?" she asked in a quiet tone.

He smiled before putting his jacket around her shoulders. "Yeah. You and Veemon." He stiffened. "That's why I don't want you here Kari. I don't want you to get hurt."

She was touched by the passion in his eyes. "Davis, I am no more capable of turning my back on the digital world than you are so please don't ask me to. Would you ever be able to look at me the same, knowing all that I had abandoned?"

"Kari," he spoke in a distant tone. "I would forsake the digital world and all life if it meant you would be safe."

"Davis… don't say…," she started but was cut off by his voice.

"Kari, you're all I have." She could hear the frustration in his voice as he struggled to speak. "I don't know if I can protect you. What if I mess up? I don't want to risk losing you."

"Davis you'll protect me; I know you will. You always have." She spoke as she began to tear up.

"That's just it Kari, there is no protection from this, you know that."

As they watched the two mighty warriors play she took Davis' arm and place around her shoulder before leaning against him and planting a kiss on his cheek. She could feel the warmth flood to the surface of the skin instantly.

"This is all the protection I need." She whispered as she pulled his arm tighter around her. "Besides, it's not about us. It's about them." She gestured to the two still scuffling.

"Yeah, I guess you're right. You always are."

* * *

She shuddered as she thought about the terror that was ravaging the digital world and their friends there. An outbreak of some unknown digital virus was swiftly destroying inhabitants and while this occasionally happened as they had been informed, never had such an event occurred on such a cataclysmic scale. Elecmon was in a constant state of despair and turmoil due to the disturbing fact that unlike all other plagues before it, the digimon were not being reborn. This disease was deleting them; killing them. She shuddered remembering all too vividly what it looked like and found no solace in the fact that she was a human. She almost lost her lunch remembering it was not exclusive to digimon but all in that world.

Davis' words were still fresh in her memories and she began to wonder that she too would condemn the world of the living if she could save those she loved. Certainly she cared about all digimon but if she could save Gatomon she would try. She struggled fighting the urge to hug the cat as hard as she could while watching her sleep.

She sighed as she sank deeper into the couch and closed her eyes wishing things didn't have to be such a mess. She almost felt like crying but she was old enough to know that could not help the situation.

She was twenty years old and again was being called upon to save lives.

There was soft knock at the door. She knew who it was and why they had come. Wouldn't he just accept the word no? She was thankful for his concern though she knew it was embedded with a desire to pick up where things had left off and she had moved on. 'He's gonna need hope pretty soon.' she thought as she walked to the door. After opening it however she was slightly taken aback to see Davis standing there with a smile and some plastic bags in his hands. She smiled and moved to let him in.

"Davis," she asked, "What are you doing here?" he just grinned at her as he set the bags on the table. She smiled as DemiVeemon jumped into her arms from the bag he was hiding in.

"Davis and I wanted to keep you company." He blushed before adding, "And Gatomon." Gasping Kari watched as the blue digimon was snatched from her arms by her white streak of a feline. She could only laugh hysterically as the two rolled around smacking off the walls and anything else in their way.

"Kari," she heard Davis chime in. "I hope you can handle the movie I brought over." He had a wide grin on his face. She felt her flight reflex surface.

"It'd better not be a porno like the last time." She said half laughing and completely serious. She saw the grin fade and knew she had done it.

"I told you, someone set me up." he said flatly.

"Yeah I know." She giggled. "TK told me after you moved away that it was him." she could tell he was going to say something bad about TK and decided speedy actions would be needed. Before he could open his mouth she slipped his arm in hers and led him to the couch. "Besides it doesn't matter. You're here now and it's not a porno. Right?" she took the movie and without looking at the disc inserted it into the player. He would feel better if she gave him the benefit of the doubt. She made her way back to the couch. "Right?" she asked nervously.

"No, it's not a nudey flick." He said as she leaned her head against his shoulder.

"Good." She spoke softly as she wrapped a blanket around them. She smiled when he put his arm around her.

Before the movie had started she was asleep.

* * *

She awoke with a smile finding the two digimon warriors cuddled together on the floor in a deep sleep.

She yawned and stretched, surprised to find Davis was no longer next to her on the couch. With a quick survey of the apartment she found he was pacing lightly in the kitchen. Rising off the sofa she wrapped the blanket around herself and strode quietly into the kitchen, watching Davis as he stopped with his back to her and tossed a notepad onto the counter. She heard him murmur something and quickly engulfed him in the blanket with her.

"Davis," she spoke as he smiled down at her. "What's wrong?" He lost his smile before letting out a sigh

"Nothing." He whispered softly.

"You're lying." She said. "Something's bothering you. Now tell me what it is."

"How can you tell?" She grinned at the question before standing on her toes and kissing him gently. Her smile widened after she pulled back and saw the bewildered look on his face.

"Because," she smiled coyly, causing his knees to weaken even more. "You left me all alone on that big couch. So something is up; now tell me."

He gave her a look and she was certain he was deciding what he should do. Relief swept over her when he finally nodded. Removing himself from her embrace and the shelter of the blanket, he made his way to the counter picking up the notepad and handing it to her. She took it carefully before inspecting t and was confused by the drawing she saw.

"What is it?" She asked calmly regarding it. She could see agitation and frustration as the two danced in his eyes.

"It's a map of the possible areas we should investigate; areas where it hit the hardest and areas where it I certain it may have started." He said as he sat down at the table. She took another look at the paper before taking a seat across from him.

"How'd you figure this out?" she asked meekly.

"I talked to a few, well actually a pretty many digimon about what they knew. With the exception of a few, most only knew what they had heard through the grape vine per say." He placed his face in his hands, "And that's the problem. I've only been able to find one or two that actually claimed to have seen the original outbreak." He looked up at her before speaking again. "Two sectors on there are for certain, the rest I can't verify."

"This may be exactly what we need." She said in disbelief. "Davis, what else did you find out?"

Well I spoke with a couple of Tyrannomon from up in the northern canyons who told me their accounts of what happened." He went to get a glass of water before returning and continuing. "Willis and Terrirmon also did some investigating but I haven't been able to find the Devidramon they say they talked to."

It took a moment for the full effect of his words to settle and she realized she was at loss for words. She struggled to find words to question what he was saying. She reached out and grasped the glass taking a sip; gathering he thoughts before returning to her attempted reply. When she was certain that she could advance the conversation she did.

"So," she whispered, her voice breaking slightly. "What happened Davis? What did they tell you."

He stole a glance at the table and she was certain he winces slightly as he recalled the memories. She took his hand in hers and he took a breath before nodding and speaking.

"The canyons to the north are fierce territory with some of the meanest and strongest digimon in any aspect. The two Tyrannomon spoke about how they can feel the flow of energy in the faults of the stone; how when an earthquake is going to occur they can tell hours sometimes day ahead. They were filled a certain sense of pride when they informed me that not all digimon can do it only those who have resided in those mazes for untold time.

"There was an earthquake however that evaded even their most scrupulous of detections. They seemed terrified as they revealed that it had been the singular most powerful quake either had witnessed. They assured me that the chaos that accompanies the canyon now was caused in that quake. Great spikes of stone rose violently in to the air as the ground tore open with sickening twists as if a rag being wringed. They said a loud explosion echoed through the air and they assured me with terrified demeanors that it was the work of something long forgotten; something ancient."

She shook her head as she absorbed all he was saying. A lead to the cause of this outbreak had been found and she was wishing she could wake again.

"What of Willis and Terriermon?" she asked.

"Well they only had a lot of confusing things to say. I know everything is important but I can't make sense of a single one of the things they told me." He frowned as he brought to surface their words. "They said the Devidramon described a similar event and told them of a time when things were not as they are now. In order to protect the light of the digital world precautionary measures were taken and a type of reinforcement was created to back the first line of defense against what they felt were dangerous threats. The first measure was that it be locked away in the depths of solitude for eternity.

"I believe that the Tyrannomon and Devidramon speak of the same devastating entity. I believe this thing was sealed away and now it has escaped. Something was created for this exact catastrophe." He gave her a grim look before he finished. "We find it and I think we may just have the solution."

"Maybe Devidramon knew the answer and just didn't say because this weapon might harm it as well." she spoke before realizing she was thinking aloud.

"The Devidramon knows that this is beyond the confine of the war between good and evil; that this is deadly to all.

"The Devidramon are less willing to talk about it as if that makes it any less real." He gently squeezed her hand, and she felt her cheeks warm slightly. "If we're going to have a chance to survive this we must face it on our terms, while also abiding by natures as well. Dead is dead Kari we know this and so for us it is real. Deciding not to address it doesn't change its deadly nature."

"So what do you think we should do?"

He thought for a short moment before closing the notebook.

"I don't know anything about ancient dangers except that they usually tend to be the worst kinds."

He regarded her with a cool gaze and she knew things had changed in time, as had she; as had he.

* * *

She was excited to get the gathering as she had requested. In a few more minutes the last few Digidestined would arrive. She stole a glance at Gatomon, who she found stealing a glance at Veemon. She could only laugh and she was happy she at least had that. She was glad Gatomon had Veemon to keep her occupied, although she knew the digimon would never let her fear show.

Her brother was talking with Davis, Matt, Ken and Izzy in a corner of the living room. Each had a grim look of determination about them.

Sora was talking with Yolei and Kari managed to hold back a laugh when she realized Cody was ignoring T.K's words as he was more interested in Mimi who had just entered the apartment.

Soon Joe would arrive as well as Willis who had flown in for the meeting he had helped to set up.

Agumon and Gaubumon were quietly chatting away with Biyomon and Palmon. Patamon was lazily dozing and Wormmon was conversing with both Tentomon and Armadillomon who were waving Hawkmon over to join them.

She was glad everyone was enjoying themselves but was gripped with fear that this might be the last time she saw some of her friends. She knew they could sense it as well, guessing it must be something like the Tyrannomon Davis had told her about. She was certain the digidestined would have a sixth sense for danger.

After a few minutes Joe and Willis arrived, Gomamon, Terriermon and Lopmon bringing up the rear.

She took a deep breath. Now that they were all present they could begin. With a heavy heart she spoke.

"Everyone, listen up please." When it became silent she spoke again. "We all know why we're here. Davis and Willis first began searching for answers weeks ago and since that time we have learned a great deal. After reviewing it all we have come up with a plan we are confident might work."

She was rather nervous given that either Tai or Davis tended to speak in these situations. She smiled inwardly thinking of how they led by example and it had rubbed off on her. She steadied her voice and spoke again.

"The digital world is in trouble and needs our help. The evidence points to an ancient evil as I'm sure Izzy will explain." She stepped down to let the red-head speak.

"Thanks to Davis and Willis, I believe I have been able to pinpoint where exactly the first outbreak occurred." He cleared his throat. "Sources tells us it is an ancient darkness devoid of emotions, fear and morals. That may be its strength; it means there will be no reasoning with this… thing. But it also may prove to be its greatest weakness."

"How could that be a weakness?" T.K asked, scratching his head.

Izzy opened his mouth in an attempt to elaborate but was cut off by Lopmon as he hopped onto the table so those around could hear him.

"Because being able to feel is what we have that this thing doesn't. Caring about one another gives us strength, forces us to do what we know to be right…" The brown digimon stole a look to his twin and Willis. "To protect the ones we love."

"When I was the digimon emperor," Ken spoke from his chair. "I didn't believe in what you're saying we must fight for now. But I learned that power from without only compliments the power that comes from within. Now I fight for the ones I love and I know that I am stronger through this bond than I was when I reigned with the cold indifference of the digimon emperor."

"I once thought that my friends made me weak. It took me a while to realize it, but a pretty reliable person showed me the strength of that connection." Matt spoke as he looked around the room. "We each have our own individual strengths, crests and struggles to go through. But it isn't one of us that make the difference. Courage, Friendship, Love, Sincerity, Reliability, Knowledge, Hope, Light, Kindness, Miracles. It's all these things we must hold up. We are not digidestined of separate attributes but rather digidestined joined to a cause to uphold all the things we represent. And through this, we gain the strength our enemies dream so fiendishly for."

"So," Davis spoke as he stepped in the center of everyone. "We all agree there can be no compromise, we hit it hard with all we have?"

There was a unanimous nod.

"So it's agreed. Soon, we save the Digital world."

* * *

Tai had traveled to the Fields of Fire in the western reaches of the digital world and gained a large piece of information from the digimon residing there. She had seen the look in his eyes as he recalled the fear with which those digimon spoke. Sora, having accompanied Tai could only nod. A herd of Flarerizamon had informed them of their side of the story. They were more than nervous since the attack had claimed a large number of them as well as the other fire types who dwelled amongst the flames.

While flames usually rose in powerful waves from the cracks in the stone, none had seen one so prominent as the one occurring the day the plague started. With flames covering their bodies, these digimon were certain they had only to increase the temperature to burn the disease away. Sadly they reported it had not worked and had only strengthened the plight; something they learned only after a group of the strongest had perished in the first attempt. She knew; they were on the verge of giving up.

Matt had decided to find out what he could from the beasts that scattered the southern jungles, asking Mimi to come with him. He had said it was because Palmon might be able to connect with the plant digimon there in way none else could. Mimi had accepted this as a legitimate reason and Kari was glad because she was certain the two needed time to talk.

When they had returned however she lost her smile. The looks on their faces told her all she needed to know.

Matt went to the living room and sat on the sofa before leaning back and closing his eyes. Mimi followed him and stood behind him lightly rubbing his shoulders, before joining Kari at the kitchen table. She glanced over at Davis who was asleep with his head down on the table.

"So where is everyone?" Mimi asked twirling her hair with a finger. When she realized she was doing it she stopped.

"Besides you two, only Tai and Sora have been back so far. They left an hour or so ago to catch a movie. I guess they hope that it might help them forget." She couldn't look Mimi in the eyes as she spoke again. "However naïve that is."

"Don't worry Kari," Mimi spoke cheerfully, "They'll come around. Your brother may be as dense as brick but he knows this is a real problem. Things like these tend to make people regret all the time they never spent with that special someone." She lost her cheery attitude. "We could all die… and I'm sure Tai just wants to make sure Sora knows that he'll do his best to protect her."

"By going to see a movie?" she asked staring at the table. "How does that prove anything? There isn't going to be any movies once we move in."

"They're trying to make sense of a confusing situation is all. If he can't protect her in this world, how can he make the promise that he will in the digital world?" Davis spoke as he stretched. He stood and made hi way to the door and putting on his jacket.

"And where are you going?" She could hear Matt ask.

Davis made his way over to her bringing her jacket with him. She took it before giving him a questioning look.

"We're going out." He said and she took her jacket from him, not understanding what he meant. Apparently neither did Matt.

"What do you mean we're going out?" he asked with a sharp tone. "We have to wait for the others." Kari could only agree.

"I mean we're going to see a movie." He spoke coolly. "The four of us.I'll send the others a message telling them to meet back here tomorrow." He pulled his D-Terminal from his pocket and began typing. "I'm sure the time will help them gather their thoughts."

"Davis we can't leave." Kari spoke in a voice barely audible because it was so soft. "We have a job to do."

"This is my job." He said as he took her hands in his. "To protect you. Your brother has the right idea, so let's go already so Matt and I can show you ladies how protective we can be." He said with a grin.

She regarded him with a careful eye before smiling. "What'd you think Mimi?" she asked pulling her hands from Davis's grasp. Mimi thought a moment before smiling herself and smacking Matt lightly on the back the head. He stood playfully rubbing his head with a frown.

"Only if you boys promise not to confuse protection with jealousy." She flipped her hair over a shoulder shooting Kari a look, which made her hold back a laugh. "Two gorgeous women are bound to attract a lot of attention."

"Well, you're right about that." Matt said. "Now, would you be kind enough to tell us where we might perhaps find a couple of gorgeous women?" he asked slipping an arm around her shoulder. She smacked him with a laugh.

Kari took Davis's hand and with a smile led him out the door.


End file.
